


I Could Live With Dying Tonight

by engel82



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Character Death, Stiles is not underage, implied past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, implied past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel82/pseuds/engel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing everyone they loved, they leave town to find the person responsible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Live With Dying Tonight

They’ve known each other for years, worked together and against each other since the Hale family had come into their lives and now… Now they were strangers with their hands on their respective weapons expecting to be betrayed again.

They leave town together. 

It’s a slow burning hunt that consumes them whole. They bleed more than they talk, fight more than they sleep, and the answers they seek keep escaping them. They drive toward their goal, get closer every minute, every mile, every day, and yet it feels like they’re running away. 

The scars never heal. They pick at them and make them hurt as constant reminders of what they’ve lost that night. Everywhere they go they carry the memories of their smiles like fire under their skin turning everything they were into ashes. They dig into their own skin reaching for the empty space inside.

Stiles breaks first, and it’s unexpected. 

His eyes look hard when he takes off his shirt and sits next to Chris on his bed, staring straight ahead, but his voice is barely a choked whisper.

“Don’t let them fade.” 

He bares his neck to Chris, exposing bruises that have almost completely disappeared. He wants to touch, he wants to see if he can erase them by rubbing his thumb over the skin, but Stiles closes his eyes and tears roll down his cheeks when he begs.

“Please.”

He’s not gentle when he bites, teeth sinking harder in Stiles’ skin than he had wanted. He tries to ignore the way Stiles’ body shivers against his, tries to ignore how the way Stiles reaches back for him and pulls him into a kiss reminds him of a life that’s no longer theirs.

He’s not Derek and Stiles isn’t Peter. All they are is broken and bruised and empty. All they are is charred memories and nightmares, warm bodies lost together. Chris falls asleep staring into eyes the color of the earth instead of the sky, his hand wrapped around the knife under his pillow and he thinks that maybe he’s the one that broke tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Challenge Collaboration for [WriterVerse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com)  
> Story inspired by the poem from my challenge partner and can be found [Here](http://engel82.livejournal.com/110501.html)


End file.
